Yami to Hikari no Aiwa
by omitchi
Summary: AU. Can you fell in love some one who is in the opposite’s side? Attracted to your enemy?what will you do?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. Can you fell in love some one who is in the opposite's side? Attracted with your enemy?

Pairing: itaxnaru

Other: sasunaru (oneside)

**An : I warn you, this is my very first fanfic, so it may not be good. I need a beta or better someone who can help me writing a fanfic….**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I wish I can. sigh

-Prologue-

_Sasuke's POV_

"_I will search for you, every where you are I'll find you." A raven haired said, 'I am not gonna lose you any more. I never told you my feelings. I prefer avenging and even i knew that i still had feelings for you. Therefore, i seal it away, hiding them behind my revenge, until I felt longing for your presence.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto's POV_

'_Even I know this is a sin, but I can't deny my feelings. I felt certain attractions toward you, even we both are on the opposite side. I felt drawn to you; i felt a certain different emotions whenever i was near you. It was all-wrong, and yet it felt right. It's insane, the feelings wouldn't disappear as easily as I wanted, all i could do now was to try to get through all of this and scramble before i did something stupid. The question is can I do that?'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Itachi's POV_

_Stroking the boy sleeping beside him, he felt calm and at peace with one another, it was soothing presence. Somehow, he can trust the young boy easily, him being so pure, an innocent soul and personality. The boy is a beautiful creature, soft golden hair, effeminate body, a rich tan sun kissed skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes, that can even make sky shame. "You really a wonder, can you give me redemption, turn away the sins I condemned for wanting you to be mine alone?"_

To be continued…

**Please comment/review, I don't care if you flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

Full Summary: AU. Can you fell in love some one who is in the opposite's side? Attracted with your enemy? Naruto holds a quite position in Heaven, but what happen when he suddenly dissapear?

Pairing: itaxnaru, sasunaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Warning: maybe some OCC-ness…

AN: Ara Ara...looking at the review makes my hearts go fuwa fuwa but, never know what happen here… btw if you ask me if I know about Heaven & hell, etc than the answer is no. i make story this by impulse. Blame me if there something wrong here…I'm not saying this story is good or so, but every people has their own opinion. And to the one asking about incest...there is no incest… I want to make this pure itaxnaru…

**Part I: Missing**

A raven haired man walking in the middle of the city is quite an attention for the girls there. Almost three months he arrived in the Konoha city, capital of Hi no Kuni. Dark eyes surveyed every corner of the city, casting glances through his dark bangs. Sasuke Uchiha, only thinking one important mission that he need to finish quickly now. Almost three months ago he received the news that someone who held a very crucial position in the ranks of angel has gone missing, not to be mentioned the missing person is also held a position in his heart too.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke, I need you to go down the earth to find someone." Kakashi the one giving him the news said seriously. __The tension was almost enough to make him curious with Kakashi's tone. Twiching his brows he silently continues hearing the rest._

"_Hn.." Not too interested with the mission he has been assigned from the superior ranks._

"_It concerns about Naruto… he was last seen in the "BRIGDE" between us and the Underworld before he has gone missing…" Hearing that makes the Uchiha __nerve wrecking and grith his teeth in anger._

"_What do you mean he's gone?" anger filled in his tone, glaring his onyx eyes to the silver haired man._

"_We don't know the reason sasuke, all we knows that he goes to the brigde for annual meetings as our representative but when the meetings over all we found was a package__ scrolls with the signed agreements with detail the meeting. Since then his being was unknown to us."_

"_Has anyone knows about this?"_

"_No, we just got the news. The only one who knows is just me. This is the first time one of highest Archangel missing; we can't let the other know further more the Underworld. It can bring chaos in the future."_

_End flashback_

He had tried random places around the city. Each and every place reaped the same results, nothing. Not a sign. Maybe he should ask for more help in his mission, but he's to stuborn for asking one. In his searching he has gone to many different places, but still useless. He knows even this mission have a limited time. Angels who leaving Heaven without permit from the God will be punished, after one season it will be lost his ranks and if it's already full four seasons the angel will be banned forever from Heaven.

Sasuke Uchiha one of the Archangels can't hide his worried for his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, the Archangel of Wind. He knows him since they were in the low ranks. His beautiful friend, the complete opposite of him, soft golden haired with the sun kissed skin and the most enchanting blue eyes that can even make the sky jealous. The boy also has 3 faint whiskered scars each side his cheek, making him more like a fox when he showing his famous grins.

It was an odd feeling; he has been there almost one season but still no clue about Naruto at all. It should be easy to find an Archangel by his vibrant aura from the wings; the Light was exactly bright so it should be easier to find each others. Yet, the question is how he was hidden from his search?

He walked aimlessly looking for the boy trying to sense his lighr or gain leads to his search. The Archangel felt stupid for not tell the other boy his feelings long time ago, he cursing his foolishness silently in his mind. All the time he spends with the blond was the only satisfaction he can have, but the prides always stop his heart to be more open to the blonde. The only important things in his life were to have revenge toward one person, his aniki Itachi Uchiha. He still remembered the day he started to hate him.

_another flashback_

"_You can't beat me with your condition now, foolish otouto." _

'_Kusooo…what has he done?' a tear stricken boy shocked by what he seens, his parents lay dead with blood pooled in the floor. And his beloved aniki standing there sword tightly griped in his hand._

"_Why aniki? Why?" the younger boy scream filled the room. The older suddenly turn around facing him blood red eyes glaring, with face held no emotion at all. Backing to the wall the litte one started to shaking, hoping all he seen just a bad dream, really really bad dream. 'RUN.' Even though his mind screamed but his body too shocked to respond._

_The older one kneeled down facing at the same level with the shaking boy an then he said "Be more stronger if yo want to beat me, otouto-kun."_

_The shocked boy starred at his aniki, looking into the red eyes of the older one. The all he knows was the blackness surround him._

_end flashback_

And to think that the time he is on earth were limited, and the next annual meeting is near. He knows if he can't find the boy quickly it will be a big question for the opposite side, and for sure the result were not a good one for both sides. Naruto is well known in both sides because he is one Archangels who always avoid fighting between Ten and Underworld, he also friends with some people in the Underworld.Time is running fast, if he can't find him it could be trouble for Heaven.

It was already near the night, the streets were start to quiet and deserted the raven start walking to the apartmen he stayed in the city. Entering his dark apartmen, reaching to the bedroom he tried to rest his body for tomorrow. Lying in the bed he starts to welcome the darkness around him…

Before the darkness swallows his senses he whispers into the air. "Naruto, where are you……?"

to be continued…."

AN: Review please….i know this one is not satisfying, I can't find the correct ending of this chapter. The story just pop-up in my head but as soon as I start to write, suddenly the next idea gone stuck. Gomen that Naru-chan and Ita-kun has not appeared, but worry no more, I'll try to make them both show them self the next chapter bows…

_Yami to Hikari no Aiwa (The Dark and the Light sad story)_


	3. Chapter 3

Full Summary: AU. Can you fell in love some one who is in the opposite's side? Attracted with your enemy? Naruto holds a quite position in Heaven, but what happen when he suddenly disappear?

Pairing: itaxnaru, sasunaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Naruto is Itachi's, not mine….

Warning: some OCC-ness…

AN: Whoaaaaaa… All the reviews are great..thanks for the support guys…love ya

The setting now will be focused in Ita-kun and Naru-chan first meeting before they disappear.

**Part II: When Dark Meet Light**

**Underworld**

It was the time for another the meeting between Heaven's and The Underworld. Itachi the ex-angel now become one of the Underworld members, known for his strength and his title as Tensai, in no time he become one of the highest general in Underworld. Since he was banned from Heaven, he labeled as a Fallen Angel. For some reason he joined with the Underworld, ever since that he was the only fallen angel that hold the power of a demon.

This time he was choosed as one of the representatives for the meeting in the 'Bridge', the only area agreed by Heaven and Underworld to meet and make some important decision regarding all that happens in both worlds. To him it doesn't matter if he came or not. But as one generals in the Underworld he has to come, beside that all the Akatsuki members are going there. Akatsuki are the official rulers in Underworld, they decide the laws for Underworld creatures. One of the main rules are to not disturb each other, because it can bring chaos or war between them.

The meetings in the bridge are usually consists the Akatsuki, the God and the Archangels of element. The bridge area were the only way both side can met, the angel can't enter the Underworld, so is the demons can't enter Heaven.

"Oi, Itachi are you ready to go now, un? " a long blonde haired man approaching him, along with him also a man with red hair greet the him in front of the gate of the Akatsuki's quarters.

Itachi looking to blond recognize them as Sasori and deidara, another general of the Akatsuki.

"Hnn."

"Do you know that the Archangels will be present there? I heard there's one Archangels named Naruto is one of the prettiest of all, he's also God most beloved angel. I can't wait to make sure the rumour is right or not, Un." Deidara make a grins and wink to his Danna-sama.

"Do what you want to do Deidara, if you still want to chat then I'm going first... Don't be late." Sasori turning his head slightly avoiding the blond in front of him.

"Eh, is Danna-sama is jealous?" the blond haired grinning and soon chase after the other male.

The raven sighing to the demons antics "Baka… come, if we don't hurry the Heavens creature can be a noisy one."

The three of them soon riding on the Nightmares. Trying to reach the Bridge as soon as possible. In the middle of the way, Itachi saw something.. 'Angel? Why there an Angel near the lake at this time?' curious with the angel, He order the two to go ahead then he command the Nightmare to come down.

'KIREI' is the only word he can think when he look into the angel. Bright golden hair fell in softly around his shoulders, a sun kissed skin in his little feminine body, dressed in a long white trimmed gold robe, making the angel more angelic. But the most captivating part from the angel is his eyes. The most beautiful clear blue sky eyes he ever seen.

_-With Naruto-_

"Naruto-samaaa." Konohamaru and his friends approaching the blond angel.

"Ara, Konohamaru, good day?" He smile to the boy antics. Konohamaru is one of the blond angel favourite.

"Naruto-sama now is the big day for us and the Underworld decide important things, I'd like to help too.." the boy so full in spirits.

He can't help to smile to the boy words, today is the day for the important meeting for both worlds. "Konohamaru-kun, you can go anywhere you like around here. Why don't you go near the bridge, there's a beautiful garden you know."

"Eeh, B-But…."

"?" he suddenly curious with the boy behaviour.

Suddenly there another angel approaching them. "Naruto." A raven haired angel known as Sasuke, the Angel of Fire standing in front of them. "The meeting is about to start soon, the other already go there."

"Are you come to pick me up?" the blond smiling to his friend.

"Hn, dobe of course, what else do you think?"

Pouting to the raven, he crossing his arms before giving Sasuke the look. "Don't call me dobe, I'm not a dobe!"

The raven only giving a smirk to the blond remark. Naruto smile to his favorite boy, playfully patted the boy's head he said "I'm going then…see ya later Konohamaru."

"Itterashaimase" Konohamaru waving to the angels.

In the middle of the journey suddenly Naruto found something that catch his attention. He make a stop and looking to his companion. "Sasuke, you can go first." He said.

"Ooi, Dobe what…." The raven protest, but his words cut by the other angel "I'll be follow you soon, don't worry." He makes the famous fox grins to the raven.

Sasuke sighed worried, but then he continued his journey to the meeting.

Naruto goes down, stopping near a tree beside a beautiful lake. "The branch broke because a hard wind." He said. Then he close his eyes making a whisper, using his power to heal the branch. "Healing wind, heal this broken branch." A soft winds start to blowing around the branch, and the branch start to heal. The blonde seem satisfied with this and he makes a genuine smile. "It's ok now, I already ask to the wind not to blowing hard again."

That is then when he heard something approaching him. When he look to the sound he saw a tall man, with long black hair was tied back into low ponytail. He wore a long flowing robe belted with black leather, a pale white skin and perfect body. Eyes of the color of crimson red gazing to him with an aristocratic face.

_**Third POV**_

Facing each other Naruto greet him. "Good day." He smile to the man. And before Naruto fly away, the man grab his hand and asking "Are you going to the meeting?"

"Yes." The angel answer him with smile in his face.

Not releasing the hand, the black haired man then said to the angel "After the meeting over, I'll wait you here."

That is when the Dark meet the Light…

_**to be continued**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE.**_

_**Tthanks to :**_ itachisgurl93, x-EliteAssassin-x, Vanpire, Ai Megami Murasaki, otaku3kagome, noone cares enough, Dark Mican.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Summary: AU. Can you fell in love some one who is in the opposite's side? Attracted with your enemy? Naruto holds a quite position in Heaven, but what happen when he suddenly disappear?

Pairing: itaxnaru, sasunaru (oneside).

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything. Naruto is Itachi's, not mine….

Warning: some OCC-ness…

AN: Whoaaaaaa… All the reviews are great..thanks for the support guys…love ya

Now it'll be the time they meet. Enjoy..

**Part III: Stay by My Side**

It's not long when they meet each other again. Itachi was resting in the side of the lake, as he wait the angel that promised to came again. Himself remembering again the promise he made to the angel.

In the sunny day like this, he lay down under one of the trees near the lake. The spot was exactly the place he met the angel. He remember the tree as one he catch the angel standing there. After waiting some time, suddenly there a voice came from behind him.

"Are you resting?" the blond angel ask him and sowing one of his smile.

The raven felt glad the angel rememberd his request to meet again here, even his stoic face not showing. "So you came…" he replied, still laying in the ground.

"Why are you not afraid with me?" he ask to the blond.

"Why?" the blond haired angel ask him back.

"Because I'm a Demon." He said to the boy. Not showing surprised for the blond question.

But the blond only answer "Sou da ne….." smilling gently to the raven.

Getting up Itachi step forward to the angel, standing near the angel he studied more the Blond feature. For one thing he was taller than the boy,the boys stand 5' 6 feet mean while himself at least about 6'2. Interested to the blond behaviours he start a conversation with the boy. "My name is Itachi." He introduced himself to the angel.

"Ah, one of the Akatsuki's General." The blond softly claping his hand in front of him.

Itachi now is very interested with the angel. Even after saying his name, the angel doesn't seem to be afraid to him. Everyone in the Underworld never show reaction like the angel had. His name even well known among Heavens as one of the feared demon. He knows that the angel recognize him as one of the general but the angel then just showing him his soft smile in his face. _'interesting'_ that is what he think of the angel. Gently taking one of the blond angel hand, he raised the palm and softly kiss it. The blond angel giggled to the ravens act.

The feel something start to growing in his soul. He really attracted to the boy presence, never in his life some one gives him amusement like that. "I like you." He suddenly said to the boy. "I'll be waiting you in the next meeting then." Before he excused himself from the angel.

After some time passed, it's the time for the next meetings of the both worlds. It means they can meet again in the lake. As the promised last time they meet again there, now sitting under the of the tree. Making a conversation between them under the tree shadow. Itachi was laying in the ground meanwhile The Blond haired angel sitting near him.

"If you're asked to come you'll come….that is the angel's habbit." Itachi said to the smiling boy near him.

The boy near only grinning them he ask the raven " The meeting will start soon, are you coming?"

"Hn….." is only the raven male answer, not showing any emotions or interest to the subject.

The boy frowning "But, this is important to the Heaven and Underworld."

Itachi suddenly pull the angel arm taking him down to lay in his chest. " I only interested on you." He said gazing softly to to the boy.

The angel giving the raven his favourite smile, answering "Me too…"

The answer was shocking the demon, nonetheless he asking the boy with a hint chill of excitement " Really?".

"Yes" The angel top of him said. Itachi can't hide his surprised. He really loved the angel in front of him. The feeling of not wanting to let the boy slip of his grasp starting a some possession and for sure he already possessive enough having the angel to be his. Pulling the boy he start to kissed the angel softly.

"Because of that, stay by my side always."

**to be continued**

Reviews please…….

japanese translation :

Sou da ne: that's right or it's true

An: if you realize, Itachi has never ask naruto's name…and What Naru knows about Itachi, he just know Itachi as Akatsuki general. He never know about the releationship between Itachi and Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Summary: AU. Can you fell in love some one who is in the opposite's side? Attracted with your enemy? Naruto holds a quite position in Heaven, but what happen when he suddenly disappear?

Pairing: itaxnaru, sasunaru (oneside).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Naruto is Itachi's, not mine….

Warning: some OCC-ness… al litte SasoxDei.

An: I took some scene from Wish (clamp) KokuyoxHisui is one of the inspiring one. But I wanna do some change… the part 2 & 3 are already similar with wish but now I wanna change that..some how there will be other character add in this story…and the end will not same with Wish…I'll make my own ending.

To all the reviewers,who give me their support. an early gift from me... new chapter.. "MERRY X-MAS'

**Part IV: Be with You**

**Angels realm**

After the meeting with the demon, Naruto felt something that even himself didn't know. Each time he thinks about the raven haired demon, he became more wanting to be in his side forever. _'Is it a sin to loved some one who are not you suppose to fall in love with?' _He ask himself. The more he thinks about the raven only add more longing to him. _'I know there's something I can't fill myself…but why him that always appear in my mind?'_

Flying through the sky, he parted from the other angels who has been gone to the meetings, including Sasuke. The raven Archangel insisted to accompanying him. Refusing gently to the raven offer, he said his goodbye. Reaching the other side of heavens he reached a familiar area, his most favourite place in heaven. The border of the heaven already been his home since he was a child. The only place he felt him self truly fully without any restricted rules or anything that can disturb him.

Sitting under the sakura tree he brought and planted by him when he got his first time go to earth, the tree has been his place to open the mask he always use in front of the other angels. The wind gently caresses his face, the shade from the tree also make a serene aura. The only things he can think of only about one person, especially a demon nonetheless.

"He already full my mind with his image. I like his presence around me, my feelings are telling me to be with him." He remember the way the black orbs seeing him gently, his soothing voice when he whisper word to his ear…_ 'It's insane, I should be not thingking about it… but there is something that drawn me to him. I already learned everything but it seems there one things I haven't learn yet, could be my meeting with him can give me the answer?'._

"I seems I already know one thing lately…A wish I can't fullfill alone". He whisper to the wind. Silently he prayed and can't wait for meeting the demon again.

"We'll meet again soon…"

**Underworld**

Reaching back to the castle, Itachi hooked the nightmare to one of the stall there. Walking through the gate, he really need back to his room soon. The journey was tiring enough, even he doesn't exactly involved in the meeting. The only reason he agreed to go was to met the blond angel he laid his eyes.

Remebering the blond angel he met, he was hoping that the blonde are back with him. Surely himself wanting the angel to be his. The angel it self already be a wonder to him… How can an angel make the demon feeling so unsure of himself.

Walking in the halls, he spot two figure nearing him. One a long haired blonde running to him, he chuckled _'Not as blond as the angel had' _he said to himself. The other are a red haired man, silently following the blond one in his own pace. He sigh as the blond start to rambling question to him.

"Mou Danna-sama, Itachi is not listening to meeee……." The blond obviously whining to the red haired man.

"Leave it be Deidara…." the Danna-sama a.k.a Sasori scolding the blond while silently giving glaring to the raven demon, for having his blond attention.

The raven completely realizing the gaze only give a tired sigh "Hn…" not wanting to be around the couple, he start to continuing his journey to his room.

"Oiii Itachi, why you not in the meeting earlier? Where did you go? Not skipping again do you? Or maybe you catch some angel you like?" Sasori keep asking the raven general.

"Hn" he smirking to the boy, as he remember a certain angel he met before.

Seeing the general smirking, Sasori start ro ramble again to the raven. "You pervert, there is one do you?" the blond now make a laugh to the raven. Not aware for the red man jelousy. He doesn't like the idea that his blond attention now are in the raven.

Pulling the blond toward him, he sling his arms in the blond waist. "Well Deidara, I think that Itachi can mind his own bussiness, don't you Itachi?" jealousy are directly shown to the raven in front of him.

"Hn…I take my leave then, enjoy your self." Itachi now wanting to be around a jealous general, gracefully walked away from the couple.

At least now he reach his room. The room were dark walking past the door he start to take the robe he wears. Laying his body in the king-sized bed surrounded with black gauze curtains. Thinking back his partner said to him earlier, he realized a wish he wanted, and what he want is a particular angel. The feeling is not just a lust towards the blond angel, he knows in the past he used to_** eat**_ any angel he seemed fit enough to satisfy his lust, but this one are different. The want to hold, to caress, simply wanting the angel to be in his side forever. Slapping himself, suddenly he felt stupid not knowing the angel name…"My Angel…soon you'll be mine…" He said to the air, then the only image he had before darkness swallow him is the blue sky eyes of the angel.

to be continued again…….

Review again nee… this chapter is the one suddenly up in my head…I can't make chapter to long…as you know the idea suddenly popped up then gone as fast I can remember parts if it… this one is my redemption for the part III, simply I kinda dislike part III, too similar with WISH (I'm sorry for the chapter before. Ireally felt guilty some how)…

The next chapter are the "Feelings revealed and the run away". Maybe some lime or else will come…just hope I can make it…

**Part V : Wishes**


	6. Chapter 6

Full Summary: AU. Can you fell in love some one who is in the opposite's side? Attracted with your enemy? Naruto holds a quite position in Heaven, but what happen when he suddenly disappear?

Pairing: itaxnaru, sasunaru (oneside).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Naruto is Itachi's, not mine….

Warning: some OCC-ness… a litte SasoxDei

An: Ehehehe….my X-Mas and New Year gift for the reviewer. Enjoy the new chapter of Yami to Hikari no Aiwa. To my reviewer ho complain about grammar,i'm really2 sorry, i dont have BETA at all...anyone wanto to be my beta?

"…**." Talking**

'……_**.'**_** thinkning**

**Part V: Wishes**

The Lake in 'BRIDGE'

I'm waiting him again now, my heart is like beating hard against my chest. I can't wait to tell him my feelings, so many words, many things I wanna do for him to feels the same with me. I want him so much. I haven't come to the meetings with the other generals. All I can think is about a certain angel. I absence from the meeting, even missing one general surely there is nothing to worried about.

As usually I lay down in the shades down the tree. It's a nice day, as usual the bridge have superb view and weather. Not like the earth nor Underworld, the Bridge always have spring all the time. Waiting and longing for my beloved sapphire eyes to come soon _'Today I'll say it, definitely.' _

Just as I closed my eyes to rest a while, I heard a small voice. "Are you sleeping?" that voice, my lovely angel has come. I immediately sit up, looking to the voice came from. There's I see my angel standing slowly walk directly to where I sit. Kneeling down near me, he softly giving me his beautiful smile. _'Mine'_ as I think that I caress his face gently and start luring him to a kiss.

'_His lips are so soft'_ he think as their lips crashed together. Finally freeing him I said "I'm awake now." He just smile as I said that words.

My angel looks stunning today, he wore a white robe trimmed with blue and soft yellow. His shining golden hair reaching to his shoulder, framing his face. He is really adorable. To think this angel are mine already pleases me fully. I can't think anymore about anything. He being beside me already intoxicated me. All I can think is just him, his face, his smile, all of him…

His touch in my face startled me. Only a small touch making me jolted with pleasure. Caressing my face. He slowly looking in to my eyes. Suddenly his next words making me full with a feeling even I can't describe at all.

"Aishiteru, My Beloved…."

I can't even thing any more after that. A surge feeling washed my mind. My only response were to pull his lips against me. Licking into his pink lips before demanding an entrance, I smirk when I hear him moan. I slowly pulling away from his mouth leaving him breathless. I sneaked my arm trapping his body to mine by his waist. Looking back to him, I give kissed tracing his neck covering him in small bite marks.

"Stay with me, be mine….my only beloved."

Giving a nod as his answer, I suddenly felt so full. All feelings surge through my body. Passion, Love, Possession, Greedy, Lust….you name all. _'This angel is mine, my only one.'_

Pinning his lithe body under min, I making small kisses and bites along his jaw and down to his feminine body.

**LEMON (see the after notes before you protest)**

After claiming his angel, both of them resting under the tree. Cooling their body from the earlier heat. His angel laying beside him, I gently running my fingers through it, enjoying the softness. After some time, remembering I haven't even know his name I asked him.

"Hey, I haven't known your name yet. Tell me love, what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto…"

After he say his name, I can't hold my surprised face. Looking up in shock and embarrassment he suddenly ask me. "Is there something wrong?"

"You are Naruto, The Wind Archangel…Damm…"

His face starts to show a panicked one, after I said those words. I can't feel his discomfort against all of this, his face showing a bit of sadness. _'Damm, I didn't mean to hurt him'._

"Naruto, listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry…" Looking back to his face I can see some of tears begin to leaking down his beautiful face. I can't help to feel guilty for making my angel cries. Running my thumbs gently catching his tears that start to fall, I start to explain my action before he thinks I only played with his feelings.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but listen to me first love." I just hope he will listen. _'I don't want to lose him now.'_

"I never know that you were one of the Archangel. I'm sorry if my action hurt you, but I never regret that I choose you as my mate." He slowly gazing back to me. I tilted his head until our eyes meet each other. "Aishiteru, trust me."

I know I got his trust and love back to me, as he shows his beautiful smile again. Giving a gently kiss to him, I whispering my love for him each time while giving small tender kiss to him.

I really want to be with my angel forever, but we come from different world. Suddenly I got an idea. "Naruto, we Demons can't enter Heaven and you can't enter Underworld either. The only place available is Earth. Will you come with me, be mine?" I ask him.

A smile shown in his face. "I will come with you." He said.

Pleased with his answer I can't help to pull him in a loving hug. Throwing my arms along his waist, pressing him to my body. The journey of our escapade will going to be a hard one. Caressing his face, I know that my claiming to him has a great deal to his body. He is no longer pure, tainted with my sin. I can't help to feel guilty about this. His energy wasn't bright as it was.

Raising my hand to my left eye, I began chanting some spell. He stare at me worriedly. _'This is the only way he can have some energy._' Taking his palm in my other hand, I give him a small earing afther the spell were done.

"Itachi, what…." Before he finish his words, I cut him.

"This is my Left eye, there some energy there that can help you." Putting the earing to his left ear, he seem to be confused and worried. "This is also the Underworld habit to give their mate left eye as a proof of love." I explain to him.

Now tears leaking to his face, but not a sad one though. A happy smile is in his face now. How I loved his smile.

"Thank you…"

To Be Continued

Japanese translation

Aishiteru – I love you

REVIEW PLEASE….

AN: for those who need or want the lemon. Give me some time ok… sorry if I disappointed you, but I lack of skill to make this, just give me a time…or some one wants to help me? I'll be grateful.

Now, I wanna ask you opinion…I'm gonna make some fanfics again. Choose what I should make first. The pairings of course ItaxNaru.

**1. Sun in the Darkness.**

**Summary:**

For years The Taiyou kingdom (Sun Kingdom) leads by Yondaime. Itachi leading the Tsuki Kingdom (Moon Kingdom) has become one greatest enemy of Yondaime. But now the heir is now in the possession of the king of Tsuki. Unfortunately the heir never know the true enemy of his kingdom.Will the heir fall to the enemy?

**2. Itoshii Kitsune (Beloved Fox)**

**Summary:**

A famous singer known by the name "KITSUNE" (FOX). No one known the identity of KITSUNE. What will happen when a multi billionaire of the Uchiha Clan set his eyes on the singer. Will he get to known the singer identity? What is gonna happen when he knows more about the singer life.


	7. Chapter 7

Full Summary: AU. Can you fell in love some one who is in the opposite's side? Attracted with your enemy? Naruto holds a quite position in Heaven, but what happen when he suddenly disappear?

Pairings: itaxnaru, sasunaru (oneside).

Disclaimer: Naruto is Itachi's, not mine…Itachi will kill me if I own Naru-chan.

Warning: some OCC-ness… a litte SasoxDei

"…**." Talking**

'……_**.'**_** thinkning**

**Part VI: The Orders**

_**Heaven**_

Sasuke P.O.V

I just return from my mission in earth. Sadly I can't be with the other who choosen to be in the meeting. The most important thing was i can't be with a certain blond dobe, I missed another chance to be with him again. _'Why must me the one they choose to take the mission.'_ How could the mission has to be in the same time with the meeting… if only I canceled the mission…_'Yea right, If I do that i'm sure the dobe will laughed at me.'_

My blond dobe were gone with Iruka and Kakashi, I just hope the silver angel didn't do anything weird to my dobe. Everyone knows the silver haired angel levels of perversion are over the normal ones. They should ban him because his is a hentai, I wonder why they allowed him in the ranks of angels. He even got position as our superior. It was the most unbelievable thing here. _'Well call it miracle of Heaven then.'_ Even Jiraiya-sama was able to hold the position as one of the legendary sannin with his perversion.

But if I think again, it was a relief that Iruka-san was with him. The brunette angel was famous with his mother-hen mode to the dobe. He never allowed anyone harm the blond angel, beside the dobe also respects him like his own father figure _'More as mother figure I guess.'_ So, it should be safe for the dobe gone to the meeting as long as Iruka accompanied him. I trusted Iruka to protect the dobe, and also Kakashi too.

Waiting them to return are so annoying, there still some time before they completely back to Heaven from the Bridge. Walking to one of the gardens in Heaven, I sit under the willow tree near a stream there. The garden located near the God's place. I'm still tired from earlier mission. After reporting my mission, the only things in my mind is to meet with the dobe again. But now they weren't back yet, so I have to wait them_. 'Hn, they should be back already, what took them so long to go back here?'._ The wind blowing softly, for wasting some time maybe I'll take a nap.

I really can't wait to see the dobe. The one who can make me open to my self was him only. His smile were contagious, a smile can make everyone near him to laugh together. His innocence and his pureness were so captivating. He even quickly befriends with anyone. He is the only one I like, the one I adore more than everyone in my life.

After some time, I feel someone walking directly to me. Opening my eyes and start to waking, I see a silver haired man with a brunette beside him. Immediately I recognize them as Kakashi and Iruka. _'They back already? Wait something missing here….'_ Curiously I look again to their direction, true enough something or rather someone I need to see are not with them_. 'Where is the dobe?'_ it make me confuse, if they already back…where is he?

Now they were standing in front of me. Suddenly I knew something has gone wrong by seeing their face. Kakashi are not in his usual being a pervert with his orange book, and Iruka look like he is want to cry. When they walked to me, I see a scroll of mission in kakashi hand. Then kakashi start to talk.

"Sasuke, I need you to go down the earth to find someone." Kakashi the one giving him the news said seriously. The tension was almost enough to make him curious with Kakashi's tone. Twiching his brows he silently continues hearing the rest.

"Hn.." Not too interested with the mission he has been assigned from the superior ranks.

"It concerns about Naruto… he was last seen in the "BRIGDE" between us and the Underworld before he has gone missing…" Hearing that makes the Uchiha nerve wrecking and grith his teeth in anger.

"What do you mean he's gone?" anger filled in his tone, glaring his onyx eyes to the silver haired man.

"We don't know the reason sasuke, all we knows that he goes to the brigde for annual meetings as our representative but when the meetings over all we found was a package scrolls with the signed agreements with detail the meeting. Since then his being was unknown to us."

"Has anyone knows about this?"

"No, we just got the news. The only one who knows is just me. This is the first time one of highest Archangel missing; we can't let the other know further more the Underworld. It can bring chaos in the future."

"How can it be? Where were you? Shouldn't you be with him?" I yelled to both of them.

Iruka then start to cry. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…It was my fault…if only I giving more attention to naruto then he shouldn't be missing right now." The brunette were so broke down, I know his feeling. He already thinks naruto as his own son.

"When I can start this mission?" I said glaring to the silver haired angel.

"As soon as you ready, you can go."

"Hn…" turning my back to them, I start to walk to the gate of Heaven ready to fly off to the earth. I'm not going to wasting any time. As soon I find the dobe, I'll tell him all my feelings.

"Wait for me…...Naruto….."

_**Underworld**_

Two figures in the bed started to wake up caused by knock in the door. The blond one safely tucked in the red haired arms start to struggle from the other who possessively hold him. The red ones tried to ignore the sound and cursing to the one who disturb their intimate time.

"Danna-sama, let me go…I need to open the door." The long blond haired man said.

Wanting to free him self from the arms who holding him tightly in the waist, he struggle hard. The other didn't want to let go the blond, making his grip more intent and start giving kisses to the blond neck. "Don't go, ignore them…" is the only reply from his mouth.

Moaning to the kisses he got, Deidara start to forget the knocking sound. Sasori smirking to the respond his blond made because of his kisses. When the room begins full with the blond moaning, the knock on the door disturb them again. This time a voice also accompany the knocking sound.

"Open this door now or I'll break it down and make sure you two are not allowed to be with each other for two seasons." The voice behind the door said.

The two cursing silently to the threat the voice made. Walking from the bed, the blond open the door after both of them wearing some clothes. Behind the door is one of the generals of Akatsuki. Both of them recognize him as Pein, the first rank of generals.

"What is it? What you need from us?" Sasori said as he nearing his blond.

"Find Itachi as soon as you can." Is the only answer from Pein.

"What do you mean we need to find him? Isn't he in his room, un?" Deidara seems confuse with the order from his superior.

"He hasn't back yet. He also didn't attend the meeting yesterday. That's why I need you to find him"

The blond and the red haired seems confuse with this. This is not the usually the raven haired demons habit. They know that Itachi is not too fond attending the meeting with the angels, but to missing like this is a big question for them.

Looking each other, they nod their head and agree to accept the mission. They also curious with the raven general suddenly act. "We'll go as soon as we can." The red one said to their superior.

"Good, and don't you tell anyone about this. We don't need this spread among Underworld and heaven." Is exact order from their Leader. Then they both start preparing their needs to find the missing demon who is currently with a certain angels who also missing from heaven.

_**-to be continued-**_

Japanese term:

Hentai pervert

REVIEW PLEASE….

AN: sorry if there still some grammar mistakes. I still need a beta. If you want to be my beta please mail me. And the poll of my other stories:

**1. Sun in the Darkness. **

**2. Itoshii Kitsune (Beloved Fox)**

Are still open and please choose and give your poll in my profiles.


	8. Chapter 8: GOMEN NASAI

Announcement:

To all reviewers and readers who already read the Yami to Hikari no Aiwa, I'm gonna say that this story will be …….

………..Continued……….

I already have a beta for this story and I'm gonna rewrite this story…I'm sorry to dissapointed you all (bowed). But trust me I'm not gonna abandon this fics…

And please give your choice for the poll I made…it'll close in 01 february '08. the polling is in my profile….i almost finished rewrite the Yami to Hikari no Aiwa chapters, and start on the second project…

Lastly for your attention thank you very much…(bowed). Please don't mad at me or kill me ok…


	9. Chapter 9: GOMEN NASAI2

To all reviewers, I still open the poll until the middle of Yami to Hikari no Aiwa, so you can have more time giving your choice….fyi, I will do both of them this poll just to decide what will be the first after Yami to Hikari no Aiwa done….

I'm still waiting my beta send me back the new Yami to Hikari no Aiwa….please be patient….thanks…bowed

if any of you have idea for my stories please send it to me...


	10. Chapter 10

The new Yami to Hikari no Aiwa already been released….cheke it in Yami to Hikari no Aiwa rewrite….chiaoooooo……


End file.
